


Counting Coup

by Challis2070



Series: Counting Coup [2]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Counting Coup, Gen, Plains Indian Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challis2070/pseuds/Challis2070
Summary: What happens when Pause wants to count Coup but doesn't realize that no-one else knows what this is.





	1. Chapter One

He stretched as he watched Guude deal with the colourful assortment he and his teammates had left for him.

“Hmmmm. He’s near enough I could…”

 

Slowly, very slowly, he sneaks, making sure Guude is unaware of his approach.  
With a quick motion, the counting of coup is done.

“Hey man! What’s that for!? Why’d ya hit me?!”

Pause cackles as he runs away, pausing just long enough to shout.

“Counting Coup! Look it up!”

 

Mhykol was walking back to his own base when he, quite suddenly, was tapped by what appeared to be a long colourful stick, replete with beads and feathers.

“What’s that now?”

“Counting Coup! Hahahahaha!” Pause shouted, before running away.

“Counting…coo? What has gotten into him, I wonder?”

 

“Zeeeed-steau! Oh, where are you?”

“I’m…waaaa”, Zisteau tried to reply but was interrupted by a thin stick appearing over his head, before being tapped by it.

“Whaaa, what is…”

“Ask Mhykol! He knows!”

 

MC blinked suddenly when he was hit by the staff, and watched as Pause ran away, cackling about counting coup.

“Counting….oh, right! He must be counting it for the pranks he’s done, Guude and Mhykol, and then Zisteau! Wonder when he’ll get to BdoubleO. Might be waiting until we think it’s safe, though. Oughta talk to him about it, though, get him to explain it to them!”

 

He walked back to his base, whistling quietly to himself. Counting coup could be fun, indeed!  
However, a surprise was waiting for him.

“Ah, um, MC! What are you doing here?”

“Pause, I know about counting coup cause I read about it in school from the history books, but…pretty sure the others don’t know. And that ain’t exactly kosher when it comes to counting it, now is it?

 

Pause looked down, mildly ashamed. It was true you shouldn’t count coup on those who didn’t know what it was.

“I’ll…I’ll tell them what I was doing, okay?”

“Yeah, please! It’s fine, just confusing!”


	2. Chapter Twoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rousing explanation of what Counting Coup is.

“Wonder why he’s gathered us all here.”

“It’s not time for another trial, is it?”

“Naw, Guude would have told us, and he just asked us all to be here cause Pause and MC wanted to say something. No idea what.”

“Oh, okay.”  
\------------------------------------------

Several feathers kept poking out above the curtains top-left side before disappearing, a couple times.

“Do I have to, MC? What if they get angry? You took my bow and coup stick for this!”

“They aren’t going to get angry, you didn’t kill them, just hit them!”  
\------------------------------------------

“Ahem.”

As MC appeared on stage, pushing a reluctant Pause in-front of him, everyone assembled fell quiet.

“Pause here has something to say.”

“I, um…sorry for Counting Coup on you all. I kinda thought you’d know what it was…”  
\------------------------------------------

A large murmuring ran through the crowd.  
“Coo? He said that…”

“What?”

“I am so confused…”

Finally Mhykol stood up.

“Pause. Seriously. I managed to hear you well enough to Google Counting Coup, and even now, I still don’t really understand it! Explain it better!”

Pause blinked slowly. It was Counting Coup, that was easy to understand, right? Or not, he guessed. Most people he met had at least heard of it…

“Oh. Um. You have a Coup Stick or Staff, you all saw that already. The thing with the feather and beads I was, um, hitting you with.”

He takes a deep breath before continuing.

“And um…it’s an honor thing. You count Coup against people who could harm you. Because you touched them with the stick or staff, instead of killing them, see? You managed to count Coup on them, without them managing to retaliate. It’s a…honor…thing.”

He shrugged, looking out at them mildly uncomfortably.

“I was counting it for the pranks we did as Team Canada, since when we do pranks, I can’t count Coup then, the pranks are hidden.”

Pause shuffled his feet uneasily as he waited for them to say something.

Finally, BdoubleO piped up.

“What, was it in reverse order, then?”

Pause answered, “Yes, it was.”

“Oh, okay.”

Next was Zisteau.

“Huh. Look, that’s okay, but, um…let us tell the others before you continue that in the future, okay?”

“Oh, yeah, of course!”  
\------------------------------------------

As everyone packed back up to leave the stage, and finish asking the questions they had for Pause, MC sighed.

“Well, as I said, they didn’t attack you. And really man, ya coulda told someone first!”

“I thought everyone knew what Counting Coup was! I guess not…”

“No, ha. It’s not as common as you think it is.”


End file.
